Gombal-Gombalan ala Kris for Tao
by Baby KrisTao Kyeopta
Summary: Di sini Kris suka atau di bilang hobby untuk mengombali kekasih imutnya itu , Tao. Mau tahu apa saja Gombalan maut Kris, sampai membuat Tao semburat merah di pipinya, seperti Tomat. Check it out! Pairing: TAORIS/KRISTAO


**Gombal-Gombalan ala Kris for Tao**

**Author: Baby KrisTao Kyeopta (RaeMi)**

**Cast:**

**Wu Yifan / Kris**

**Huang Zi Tao / Tao**

**Genre: Romance/Comedy**

**Summary: Di sini Kris suka atau di bilang hobby untuk mengombali kekasih imutnya itu , Tao. Mau tahu apa saja Gombalan maut Kris, sampai membuat Tao semburat merah di pipinya, seperti Tomat. Check it out!**

**This is my own story! Sah buatan Rae Mi.**

**Boy x Boy , Yaoi , Fluff , Too much Romance , Typos**

**NO COPY PASTE. NO BASH. NO RE-POST WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. Please give some respect.**

.

.

**I PRESENT YOU Gombal-Gombalan ala Kris for Tao**

.

.

_**READY!**_

.

.

**_START!_**

.

.

"Taozi, aku mau nanya sesuatu sama kamu." Tanya Kris, mereka yang sedang ada di taman favourite mereka sesambil memakan Ice Cream_Cokelat_ itu.

"Apa Ge?" Tanya Tao

"Kenapa yah, sejak aku kenal sama kamu, aku cuman tau musim di dunia ini cuman ada 1?" Tanya Kris.

"Musim apa ge?" Tao sangat penasaran seperti nya.

"Musim rindu" gombal Kris.

Tao hanya bisa berdoa supaya bisa bertahan dari gombalannya Kris.

.

Tao dan Kris terlihat sedang ada di Perpustakaan, sedang mengerjakan Homework nya mereka.

"Babe" pangil Kris dengan suara rendah, Kris masih sadar kalau mereka ada di tempat Perpustakaan.

"Iya Ge?" saut Tao, dan memindahkan arahnya dari buku yang membosankan itu, tetapi harus di kerjakan dari pada kena hukum. Lalu melihat ke kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa aku sejak kenal sama kamu bawaannya belajar terus?" gombal Kris untuk kekasihnya itu.

"Belajar apa?" Tanya Tao dengan ekpresi imutnya itu.

"Belajar menjadi yang terbaik untuk kamu baby" Gombal Kris.

Tao pun hanya bisa menahan dirinya supaya bisa lebih tenang dari gombal-gombalan Kekasihnya itu.

.

Tao dan Kris sedang terlihat berjalan bersama di sekitar wahana permainan itu.

"Taozi, tunggu sebentar. Aku mau Tanya sesuatu" Tanya Kris yang berhenti di depan Tao.

"Apa itu ge?"

"kamu mau gak, aku cuman mau minta 1 ajah?" Tanya Kris-to-the-point

"apa itu?"

"kamu mau kan izinin aku?" Tanya Kris yang berjalan semakin mendekati Tao. Mereka terlihat sunguh dekat , hanya **_1cm_** saja.

Tao hanya bisa merona merah di depan wajah Kekasih tampannya itu.

"Izinin apa?" Tanya Tao yang sedang malu-malu.

"Izinkan aku mencintai kamu Babe" gombal Kris dan mengecup Kening kekasihnya itu.

Ini Kris ge dari tadi nge-gombal terus deh. Apaan sih Ge. OoO

.

Terlihat sepasang kekasih sedang berada di rumah pohon. Di sana adalah tempat favourite mereka berdua.

"Babe. Ada sesuatu yang mau aku bilang" Ujar Kris dengan menatap sayang kekasihnya.

"Um, apa itu ge?" Tanya Tao dengan menatap kekasih tampannya itu.

"babe, kamu tau gak, dompet aku hilang loh"ujar Kris-to-the-point

"terus apa aja yang hilang dong?"

"duit aku hilang, KTP hilang , credit card hilang" ujar Kris dengan jujurnya.

"kalau hilang semua, apa yang kesisah dong?" Khawatir Tao

"Hati aku buat kamu sayang" Gombal Kris dan langsung turun dan lari dari sana. Kris tahu kekasihnya itu pasti sedang malu-malu dan bersiap untuk memukulinya karena sudah beberapa kali dia mengombali Tao.

"YIFANN GEEE!" Teriak Tao dan lihat pipinya saja sudah memerah seperti Tomat.

.

"Uhh..Tao" Pangil Kris sambil memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang.

"Apa lagi Ge? Mau nge-gombal lagi?"

"Dengerin aku dulu babe."

"ehm..apa itu?

"aku ingin menjadi saksi, kalau kamu telah menjadi miliku selamanya" Ucap Kris tegas dengan mengecup leher kekasihnya itu. "_Selalu wangi dan manis" _kata Kris dalam hati.

"Iyah"

"semenjak aku pacaran sama kamu rasanya udah gak mau lagi jadi menyanyi."

"kok bisa?"

"aku ingin menjadi tukang pahat aja"

"Kenapa begitu ge?" Tanya Tao, membalikkan badannya agar bisa memandangi wajah Tampan kekasihnya, seperti Pangeran di dongeng-dongeng.

"agar aku bisa selalu memukir namamu di hatiku"Ujar Kris dan mengecup bibir manis kekasih nya itu ,_**Tao**_

_**.**_

Di kantin , terlihat sepasang kekasih sedang berdua. Tao dan Kris. Mereka sedang menunggu makanan mereka. Mereka adalah pasangan ter favorite di sekolah SM ENT School. Duduk berhadapan, ada namja yang imut dan Tampan. Sunguh perfect sekali.

"Taozi, kamu itu hobbynya apa sih babe?" Tanya Kris

"Hobinya ngemil"

"Ngemil apa aja?"

"Ngemil Coklat , roti-roti dan masih banyak lagi"

"Oh, jangan banyak-banyak kalau ngemil coklat. Nanti gendut."

"Masa? Kamu suka ngemil juga ge?"

"Aku suka ngemil juga"

"Kamu suka ngemil apa Ge?"

"Ngemilikin kamu selamanya" Gombal Kris membuat pipi Tao di penuhi semburat merah seperti Tomat.

"Haha, you're so adorable babe when you blushed" Cubit gemes Kris kepada Tao.

.

"Taozi aku mau bilang sesuatu sama kamu" Tanya Kris lewat Iphone nya

"apa itu ge?" jawab Tao sambil tidur-tiduran di tempat tidurnya itu, yang sangat nyaman.

"katanya, kamu seneng dengerin lagu yah?"

"Iyah, kok tahu ge?"

"Karena kau telah menyanyikan hatiku" gombal Kris dan mengucapkan Good-Night kiss sebelum memutuskan sambungannya.

Sedangkan Tao pun seperti patung dengan pipinya yang sangat merona.

.

Terlihat sepasang kekasih sedang berjalan menuju keluar pagar sekolah, Karena waktu sekolah sudah selesai.

"Tao, habis ini mau kemana?" Tanya Kris to-the-point dengan menahan tangan Tao menandakan untuk berhenti.

"tergantung, kenapa?"

"gak usah kemana-mana yah"

"Kenapa?"

"Ke hatiku saja" Gombal Kris dan melanjutkan jalannya, Kris tau kekasihnya tersipu malu lagi dan sebentar lagi juga Tao akan mengejarnya.

Ckck, pasangan yang sangat unik.

.

Tao terlihat sedang kesusahan untuk mengerjai tugasnya di taman belakang sekolah.

"Aduh, gimana ini yah mengerjakan _Matematika_ ini? hufft" Sebal Tao dan bingung harus bagaimana.

Kekasihnya yang Tampan itu pun datang, seperti _Prince_ menjemput _Princess_ nya.

"Hey babe. Kenapa kamu terlihat kebingungan?" Tanya Kris dan duduk di sebelah kekasihnya yang imut.

"Ini Kris Ge, aku gak ngerti mengerjakan tugas Matematika ini. Kris Ge kan bisa, bantuin aku dong." Ujar imut Tao dengan aegyo andalannya itu.

"1+1 berapa?" Tanya Tao

"2 dong sayang. Masa gak tahu." Jawab Kris dengan memandang wajah cantik kekasihnya ini

"Euh, kalau 2 x 2?"

"2 x 2 yah 4"

"Kalau aku di tambah kamu?"

"Yah Cinta" Gombal Kris dengan menahan raut wajahnya untuk tidak senyum-senyum aneh.

"Awww, Kris Ge" Ucap Tao dan mengecup pipi Kris.

"Kris ge, aku haus nih."

"Mau minum apa kamu sayang?"

"Mau minum es ge~" saut imut Tao

"Oh, kamu sukanya minum es?"

"Iya"

"Tapi nanti kamu batuk lagi"

"Gak apa-apa Kris Ge"

"Mendingan kayak gege minum kopi"

"Kok Kopi Ge, emang kamu suka minum Kopi?" Tanya Tao dengan wajah penasarannya.

"Iya, Kopinang kau dengan cintaku" Gombal Kris dan membuat Tao mencubit kekasih _Gombalnya_ eh maksudnya _Tampan_ itu.

.

Kris sedang berada di kelas Tao, sambil menunggu guru kelas datang. Duduk di sebelah kekasihnya yang imut itu. Kris menemui kekasihnya itu terlebih dahulu. _eaaaa!_

_"_Taozi, aku kalau ingat ngobrol-ngobrol sama kamu ini, ingat waktu aku kecil."

"Kenapa kamu waktu kecil Ge?"

"Aku suka makan permen"

"Permen, Permen apa itu Ge?"

"Permentaanku untuk melamar kamu" Gombal Kris dengan memegang tangan Tao. Dan itu membuat Tao tersipu malu karena teman-temanya pasti melihat mereka.

"Awww! That's so cute! Cieee~ gombal-gombalan segala nih si Pangeran sekolah" saut salah satu teman kelasnya Tao , yaitu Kai. Namja yang suka tebar pesona di hadapan _Kyungsoo_ , teman kelasnya Kris.

.

Di taman ini terlihat sangat indah, karena banyak sekali pasangan-pasangan berjalan bersama terutama pasangan Kris dan Tao. Pasangan favorite sekolah**SM ENT School.**

Tao dan Kris sedang duduk di taman favorite mereka sambil memandangi pemandangan di depan mereka.

"Kris ge" Saut Tao dan memindahkan arahnya ke kekasihnya yang Tampan itu.

"Iya Taozi" Jawab Kris dan juga memandangi kekasihnya itu yang sangat cantik dan manis.

"Kenapa bumi ini belum berhenti berputar?" Tanya Tao dengan senyuman manis nya itu.

"Kenapa babe?"Tanya Kris dan menyentuh pipi imut kekasihnya , Tao.

"Karena bumi belum mengizinkan aku untuk berhenti mencintai kamu Ge"Gombal Tao dengan semburat merah di sekitar pipinya.

"Aww babe, Taozi kok kamu nge-gombal. Gak biasa-biasanya kamu nge-gombal." Tanya Kris dan sebenarnya hatinya Kris itu sedang berbunga-bunga. _Hahaha_

"Iya habis nya Kris Ge kan gombal-gombalin Tao terus setiap hari. Jadi Tao juga ingin belajar gombal. Emang Kris Ge doang yang bisa. Hufft~" Ucap Tao panjang lebar.

"Haha, iya. Tapi kamu suka kan?" Tanya Kris dengan mengedipkan ke arah Tao.

"Ya iyalah , tapi Kris Ge ngeselin, nge-gombal di depan orang-orang, kan malu."

"Biarin saja, kan biar dunia tau kalau kamu itu hanyalah milikku Taozi" Gombal Kris lagi.

PINCH

"Aucch, appo~appo. Kok kamu nyubit aku sih babe?"

"Iya habisnya Kris Ge gombal-gombalan terus sih."

"Kamu itu terlihat imut kalau aku gombalin babe, semburat merah di pipimu. Seperti ingin di cubit dan di kecup. Makanya aku suka nge-gombalin kamu. Aku suka liat pipi kamu merona."Ujar Kris dan memeluk erat kekasihnya itu.

Iya, mereka adalah pasangan kekasih yang sangat unik. Kris yang sangat tampan, sekarang sudah sekali hobby mengombali kekasihnya itu, karena ingin sekali melihat rona di pipi kekasih nya yang imut itu. Selalu membuat bibir Kris yang _sexy_ untuk mengecup pipi yang manis itu.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Annyeong Haseyo, please Review , jangan jadi Silent Reader , No Silent Reader please. Please give some respect C:<p>

정말 감사합니다~ `•.¸.•´ º

See you next time! C:


End file.
